At present, the USB male connector uses steel plate cold rolled commercial (Steel Plate Cold rolled Commercial, SPCC) for its shell material. As shown in FIG. 1, when an electronic product with a USB male connector (for example, a data card) is used, a part of the USB male connector is fixed. Therefore, when the electronic product is pressed by a force F, the transition area A between the USB male connector 7 and the electronic product body 6 generates stress concentration, which is likely to cause the USB male connector to bend or crack. If a material with greater strength, such as stainless steel, is used for the shell to improve the strength of the USB male connector, the cost is high.